<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gentle love by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799849">gentle love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, soft hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chanyeol tried pushing jongdae away but soon realized that he wasn't even trying at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gentle love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He kept his head low looking at the ground, staying on the sidewalk. Listening to the music in his ears, he was deep in his thoughts. He could barely cheer himself up with all of the dark memories that kept on flashing in his head as if it had just happened.</p><p>"I'm sorry to have upset you, but I already have someone in mind." There was a distinct conversation he was hearing throughout his headphones.</p><p>"Can't you at least give me a chance?"</p><p>"I... I'm sorry..." A soft voice replied.</p><p>He scoffed at that the hopeless apology. He'd heard that before. Not long ago. Such a popular phrase these days...</p><p>He was about to walk past the scene when he managed to let his legs get caught up on the flat rock and fell face-first right in front of the two people. He couldn't really blame his legs though. He had just come back from the school's soccer practice. He was tired.</p><p>The voices immediately stopped talking. Luckily his hands were quick enough to cover his face. As he took his time to sit himself up, he looked up to the girl and bowed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you."</p><p>The girl gulped in embarrassment and rushed away. "No, it's fine. I'll just be on my way. Goodbye, Jongdae-ah."</p><p>While he was still sitting on the sidewalk – brushing the dust off and settling his headphones in a better place, he saw a shadow in front of him. Knitting his eyebrows at the pair of blue sneakers in his sight, he slowly looked up again.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was the bright blonde hair. His smile kitten-like with an innocence he rarely saw, especially when the light was right behind him – sun rays peeking from the side of his body, appearing like a dream. A pair of bright chocolate eyes were gazing back at him.</p><p>Somehow all of his deep thoughts went away and all he could only think now was how... adorable the boy in front of him looked.</p><p>"Hi, Chanyeol-ah."</p><p>Somehow, Jongdae managed to talk him into looking at his wound.</p><p>"Hectic at the practice, huh?" Jongdae asked softly – noticing his soccer uniform. "I can smell you."</p><p>"Hmm.." He had his eyes closed as he hummed in reply.</p><p>"Well..." While Jongdae was applying the band-aid on his forehead, Jongdae bit his lips trying not to say anything stupid. "Quite impressive of you to fall on a flat surface."</p><p>"Hush," Chanyeol whispered. Seeming to enjoy the peaceful feeling he was having, he relaxed into the smaller hands.</p><p>Smiling at his calm face, Jongdae scooted closer to him on the bench. Jongdae could tell that Chanyeol was really tired. The taller couldn't even keep his eyes open for a moment. "You know me, right?"</p><p>"I do?"</p><p>"I'm in the same biology class."</p><p>"Huh... Never noticed."</p><p>Despite his careless answers, Jongdae softly rubs the tape above his cut. "I'm Kim Jongdae, your classmate. Notice me next time."</p><p>"Sorry. I'm Chanyeol, Park." The way he speaks was really getting to Jongdae. From past conversations Jongdae heard about Chanyeol and his friends, Chanyeol was supposed to be the talkative one along with his close friend, Baekhyun. Obviously, something had happened.</p><p>Once Jongdae was done with the band-aid, he drew his hand back slowly. And for some reason, Chanyeol was still in the same position, eyes closed in peace, breathing evenly, uncaring of Jongdae's openly staring at him.</p><p>"Anyway, thank you for showing up. If it wasn't for you, I'll be stuck with that girl forever."</p><p>With that, Chanyeol slowly opened his eyes again. "Oh... I thought she was cool."</p><p>"Really?" Looking at him questioningly, Jongdae scratched the back of his head, shyly. "But I like somebody else already."</p><p>While Jongdae was talking, Chanyeol caught a certain someone by the end of his eyes with another person.</p><p>"Plus, I'm planning to tell her... um... Chanyeol?" His eyes were getting bigger by the second, and it was kind of creeping Jongdae out. Seeing that Chanyeol was eyeing something, Jongdae followed his sight and saw a couple was walking past. They were happy from the looks of it. Jongdae then looked back. "Chanyeol? What is it?"</p><p>Chanyeol didn't say anything but slowly soften his eyes. All he had on his face was a sad look. A soft stare behind their backs. He stayed silent for a long time. Jongdae was getting restless with the way Chanyeol just lingered onto the past, sighing at the hopeless sight that was Park Chanyeol.</p><p>As the couple was disappearing out of sight, Chanyeol then felt something soft on the tip of his nose.</p><p>"Yah!" Quickly Chanyeol pushed Jongdae away and stood up.</p><p>"Hey! That's rude..ow..." Stroking his own back that had just hit the metal armrest, Jongdae pouted at him. "– and hurts.."</p><p>"Then who told you to bite my nose?" With the same cold tone, Chanyeol asked plainly.</p><p>"Man! I was poking you! I was calling you! But all you did was staring back at me like a dumb owl," Jongdae shook his head and tried to make the same expression he wore. "I thought you were possessed!"</p><p>"Whatever..." With that, Chanyeol walked off – leaving Jongdae there dumbfounded. "Please don't do things like that again."</p><p>As his frown turned into a smile, Jongdae stole a picture from his behind.</p><p>On the way home, Chanyeol was in deep thoughts again, but somehow, the boy from before seemed to make his way in his mind again and again.</p><p> </p><p>♥</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, you're here?" A familiar voice woke him from his sleep. "You're not in biology today."</p><p>"I don't feel like studying." Chanyeol then sat himself up against the tree while Jongdae sat down in front of him.</p><p>"So, you're skipping everything?"</p><p>Crossing his arms, he nodded. He really did seem exhausted.</p><p>Jongdae looked around the park. "Is this like your chilling spot or something?"</p><p>"Um. Every lunch hour, I come here and sleep."</p><p>"With food?"</p><p>"Uh, no."</p><p>"Wait, hold on a moment..." Jongdae stopped looking around and turned to him slowly. "No food?"</p><p>"No, I don't. I keep getting disturbed by people, so.."</p><p>"That's not the kind of excuse you can give me! I've learned from a friend that big people need a lot of food or else they'll collapse!"</p><p>"Not with me..."</p><p>"Then why are you lying here like a dead person? Come on! Soccer practice must have drained you out yesterday! Let's go eat!" Jongdae stood up and hit his arm softly. Chanyeol was already going back to nap again.</p><p>"But –"</p><p>"No buts, Sir Stares–a lot." With both hands tucking on his uniforms, Jongdae hissed. "My treat, okay? Come, come, now."</p><p> </p><p>♥</p><p> </p><p>"So, there are ten of you on the field?"</p><p>"Actually, eleven of us. That new Tao guy had just joined two weeks ago." Eyes down on the food, Chanyeol replied. "He's pretty good."</p><p>"Yeah... He is..." Jongdae trailed off – smiling at Chanyeol like an idiot. Despite the chatty cafeteria, all he could hear was Chanyeol. It was odd. Jongdae thought it was just another stupid fling like before, but this time it was different.</p><p>Jongdae blushed at the thought and went back to eating again. There was a moment of silence where they were just eating. Once finished with his own meal, Jongdae looked up to Chanyeol was still eating. Oh, well, Jongdae did pick a lot of food for him.</p><p>And it looked like he was really into it, too. A great thing that Jongdae ran into Chanyeol or else Chanyeol would have been scouted by vultures. Chanyeol was being so melodramatic, Jongdae scoffed to himself. It was months now since Chanyeol broke up with someone, and he was still not recovering from it.</p><p>"Yeollie-ah~ It's rude without asking, but..." Jongdae was the first to speak – making Chanyeol looked down to Jongdae with a raised brow. "Can I take a picture? I really like taking pictures."</p><p>"Wait –" Chanyeol was more than amused at the nickname he got.</p><p>But the deed was done.</p><p>"Hehhee..." Jongdae giggled to himself as he looked at the Chanyeol's photo on his phone. Chanyeol looked so shocked with his mouth full of food. "I'm sorry, I didn't give you enough time to smile."</p><p>Struggling to munch away the food, Chanyeol shook his head and swallowed. "That's not what –"</p><p>"It's fine! I can take another one!"</p><p>"Hold up –"</p><p>But Jongdae was already next to him – getting his front camera ready. "I need to confirm something, so smile!"</p><p>And because Jongdae was too lazy to go back to his own seat across the table, Jongdae stayed next to Chanyeol. "Hmm... I see..."</p><p>"What?" Chanyeol was pouting at Jongdae's laughing at the terrible photo he just took of him. Jongdae was too quick.</p><p>The blonde boy was silent for a while looking at the picture him and Chanyeol together when, all of a sudden, Jongdae looked up to him. "I like you."</p><p>"What."</p><p>"I like you, Yeollie! Go out with me?"</p><p>Jongdae was certainly full of surprises. Chanyeol had a blank expression, trying to process what had happened, he, then, frowned. "I'm sorry, but I don't like you, so I can't date you."</p><p>"Umm-hmm... Just like I expected..." Jongdae whispered to himself – also with a blank face. "It's not because of a past lover, no?"</p><p>"What? It's over. And no, it's not it."</p><p>"You sure you're over? You don't act like it."</p><p>"Drop. It."</p><p>"Okay..." Jongdae slowly nodded and went back to looking at the picture. "Can we at least be friends though?"</p><p>"Yeah.. sure..." He wasn't sure himself, but he was rude to Jongdae enough.</p><p>"You're not really good at selfies at all." Jongdae shook his head at Chanyeol's terrible frown at the camera, mouth full of kimchi.</p><p>"Hmm?" Chanyeol then leaned down to his level and got a closer look at the picture, smirking at Jongdae's awkward smile on the screen. "You're not any good either, Dae."</p><p>Jongdae couldn't say anything, face flushed from the sudden lack of space between them. Chanyeol had just rejected him, and suddenly his face was so close to him, making fun of him, calling him names. This kid really needs to learn some manners.</p><p> </p><p>♥</p><p> </p><p>As Chanyeol was talking with Baekhyun about soccer practice, Chanyeol was suddenly distracted. And when Jongdae noticed that Chanyeol was looking his way, Jongdae quickly smiled and waved back.</p><p>"Oh, crap!" Chanyeol hissed, his head lowered staring down at his food in defeat.</p><p>"Crap what? What crap!!?" Baekhyun was startled by Chanyeol's surprise and raised his head looking around frantically.</p><p>"Yah, Yeol... Nice hairstyle! See you in the next period!" Jongdae was already next to him patting his full cheeks.</p><p>"Oh... hello.." He tried to hide his face after being discovered though it was impossible to do so. "See ya."</p><p>Baekhyun was just sitting there witnessing the whole thing and as Jongdae walked away, he looked back at the young Chanyeol who was in distress. "It's the pretty boy... You met him?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm friends with him since yesterday. You know him?"</p><p>"Of course! He dated a lot of people and just left them all hanging. Not cool..."</p><p>"Are you sure? He looks like a nice person." Taken aback by his best friend's statement, he frowned.</p><p>"How can you tell?"</p><p>"He treated me yesterday."</p><p>"Of course, how could <em>you</em> say no to food?" Baekhyun shook his head at him and took a sip of his coke.</p><p>Thinking about Jongdae yesterday made him confused about what his hyung had just said. </p><p>To Chanyeol, Jongdae didn't look like that kind of person.</p><p>"Just try not to get involved, okay? He's not a good person."</p><p> </p><p>♥</p><p> </p><p>"Is it true? What hyung said?" As they both were sitting in <em>his spot, </em>Chanyeol was enjoying his bubble tea while Jongdae did the same.</p><p>"Well, I refused all of them at first because I already have someone in mind, but I felt bad for them for not giving it a try," Jongdae replied in between sips and a nonchalant shrug. "Plus I'm adorable, aren't I?"</p><p>"Must have been hard being adorable..." Chanyeol mumbled to himself.</p><p>"It was getting to me, so I just stop accepting their confessions and go straight for the one guy I'm sure of."</p><p>"Whom is it?"</p><p>"You."</p><p>"I thought we established the fact that we're just friends." Chanyeol had a blank face at him, slightly startled at the easy confession. </p><p>"Yeah, we're friends alright..." With a dreamy smile along with his eyes closed, Jongdae sighed. "I just happen to be in love with you, that's all."</p><p>Now, it was getting difficult for Chanyeol to discern the kind of friendship they had. Chanyeol wasn't one to refuse Jongdae's friendship. He was a good pal and chill to hang out with, but it was getting to too easy to talk to Jongdae, too nice to hang out with Jongdae.</p><p>"Hey, Chanchan! I'll treat you today!" </p><p>Chanyeol found himself unable to refuse. They were friends. There shouldn't be anything wrong with that. </p><p>"Yeol, you were awesome at soccer practice! You saw me cheering, didn't you?"</p><p>They were friends. And Jongdae was simply being friendly.</p><p>"Chan! Let's go to the movie together!"</p><p>Friends would go to see movies with each other from time to time.</p><p>"Do your friends always play this harsh with you? Look at you, you're bleeding. Let me patch that up for you."</p><p>But were friends supposed to be that attentive to him? That caring?</p><p> </p><p>♥</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what do you think about unrequited love?"</p><p>"Oh, what the –" Baekhyun immediately threw his pen away due to his surprise at the question. "What!?"</p><p>"Come on!"</p><p>"Right.. right.." He then pursed his lips. "I think it shouldn't be legal."</p><p>"Then what about the whole thing?"</p><p>"You mean love being reciprocated? Dude, are you like completely broken from the last break up to the point you don't know what's love anymore?" Sehun suddenly appeared – settling himself in for a comfy spot beside Baekhyun.</p><p>"Hey, don't make fun of him!" Baekhyun shook his head as he had just come back from picking up his fallen pen. "Our good friend here has a good question. What is love?"</p><p>"Simple! If you do not include family or friends, then it's when two people both fall in love with each other!" Sehun smiled – satisfied with his own answer.</p><p>"Yeah... It has to be two though." Baekhyun added. "One is just sad. More? More is fun."</p><p>Chanyeol actually thought about it. Back then, he didn't know much about Jongdae, but now that he knew a lot... Would there something different?</p><p>"Wait, hyung still has feelings for that girl?" Sehun asked.</p><p>"No, I don't!" Chanyeol snapped, but everyone was still not convinced.</p><p>"Then why considering one-sided love?"</p><p>"It's been two months already. She's moved on. I've moved on, okay? And that's not what I meant!"</p><p>"Whatever floats your boat, buddy.." Baekhyun raised his hands up surrendering.</p><p>"Enough about that! Let's talk party!" Sehun cheered.</p><p>"Ooh, yeah, about that, Chanyeol, you should invite Jongdae to our party." His best friend suggested. "He's a good friend of yours, now, right?"</p><p> </p><p>♥</p><p> </p><p>"A party?" Jongdae looked up from his biology book, tired eyes, pouty kitten lips chewing. "I'm not sure... You're going too, right?"</p><p>"Of course! We won the match last week. It's our group's party and we can invite anyone." It was lunchtime, and Chanyeol was leaning against the tree looking around while Jongdae was sprawled on the grass reading his notes. "I don't see the problem in that."</p><p>"Okay, then. I will, but I can't really drink... Is that alright?" Jongdae smiled awkwardly up to him.</p><p>"Huh, sure..." Chanyeol held a blank face towards Jongdae again.</p><p>Jongdae chuckled and went back to his notes. He was uncomfortable, and he could've said no to the party, but of course, he wouldn't. Jongdae liked him a lot and wanted to be with him whenever he could. And that was growing on Chanyeol. Chill and gentle Jongdae following him around without complaints.  </p><p> </p><p>♥</p><p> </p><p>"aw..." Jongdae blurted out as he looked out through the class's window. "Channie, it's raining... How am I going home now... I didn't bring an umbrella."</p><p>"I did, don't worry." Eyes still on his backpack searching through for something, Chanyeol replied.</p><p>"Oh, well." Jongdae then shrugged and packed his own bag.</p><p>Chanyeol got his umbrella ready, and they both walked to the entrance. As Chanyeol opened up his yellow umbrella, Jongdae smiled and took out his phone.</p><p>Chanyeol held the umbrella over them and walked off when he felt something tucked on his arms.</p><p>"Wait, smile, Chanyeol-ah!" Of course, Jongdae would take pictures of them, hanging out. "Wow, you're really tall..." The blonde boy quietly blushed at the fact that he could barely get the two of them in the shot since Chanyeol was a bit too tall. As Jongdae put his phone back in his pocket, Jongdae moved a little closer, trying not to get wet, since Chanyeol took more than half of the space under the shade. "Yeol-ah, we might need a beach umbrella for you."</p><p>Chanyeol only shook his head at Jongdae's statement and look forward – continued on walking home.</p><p>Somehow his frown slowly broke into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>♥</p><p> </p><p>While his friends were having a very good time of their own, Chanyeol was drinking water – getting ready for the next plate to be placed in front of him. He had never realized the importance of food until Jongdae started treated him.</p><p>"Hey, you're stealing my shot! Chanyeooolll, do somethin boot it pwease!!" Baekhyun, on the other hand, was drunk. Everyone was drunk. Chanyeol was the only one sane because of Jongdae. He had promised his parents to get him home safe.</p><p>They were on the soccer field at Luhan's neighbourhood outside in the night. It's a small stadium of its own. And they had a special reservation set up for the party. Everyone was having a blast after some tiring ball kicking, still in their soccer's uniform.</p><p>Instead of enjoying the night, Chanyeol looked around and couldn't that one specific person, and it was getting restless.</p><p>As he looked closer around, he then noticed two people above him in the audience seats. Due to the blinding spotlight was getting in his sight, he decided to walk over and get a closer look.</p><p>Taking Baekhyun's hands off of his arms, he walked toward the place. He stopped in his track once he really saw what was up there.</p><p>Jongdae was leaning onto Yixing's shoulder as he softly yawned. And Chanyeol was just standing there looking at them with a questioning frown.</p><p>After a while, Jongdae opened his eyes and immediately spotted Chanyeol looking up right into his eyes from below. Jongdae then hiccupped.</p><p>"Oh, you okay?" Yixing looked down to him with a worried face.</p><p>"I'm okay..."</p><p>Yixing got curious and followed his gaze. "Oh... It's him. Yah, Come up here!"</p><p>"Hyung! Don't-" Jongdae then hit Yixing's arms softly while trying to hide his reddened face.</p><p>Yixing, on the other hand, didn't say anything. All he did was repeatedly pointing at Jongdae and placed his hand on Jongdae's forehead. With that, Chanyeol climbed up the audience seats and approached where they were sitting.</p><p>Feeling a presence was in front of him, Jongdae slowly opened his eyes and looked down at him. "Yeol..."</p><p>Chanyeol only reached his hand out up to Jongdae's forehead and closed his eyes – trying to concentrate.</p><p>The blonde boy had a shocked expression on his face as he looked at Chanyeol's calm yet intimidating face, and even though Chanyeol's eyes couldn't see Jongdae staring, Jongdae still felt so small and helpless underneath his touch.</p><p>With his hands still on Jongdae's forehead, Chanyeol opened his eyes, this time looking into the blonde boy's eyes. After a minute of silence, Chanyeol took Jongdae's hands. "Come on, let's go home."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Xing-hyung, please tell the others that I'm taking Jongdae home first."</p><p>"Will do. Be safe out there!"</p><p> </p><p>♥</p><p> </p><p>It was like the first time Chanyeol bumped into Jongdae.</p><p>Chanyeol smelled dreadful in his soccer uniform, looking awfully upset.</p><p>As Jongdae was walking behind him, his smaller hand held by his stronger one, Jongdae looked down at the sidewalk feeling embarrassed and guilty.</p><p>"Chan... Are you mad?" Jongdae asked softly and lightly – scared that he would add more fuel to the fire.</p><p>"Umm..." Chanyeol hummed in reply as he stared at the road in front of him with a cold expression. "I am."</p><p>Hearing that, Jongdae then bit his lips as his hands twitched a little. Chanyeol felt the tremble in his hand too, but it only made Chanyeol gripped onto Jongdae's hand ever more tightly.</p><p>As much as Jongdae was scared of him right now, he felt safe in a way.</p><p>A long walk passed and finally, they stopped in front of Jongdae house.</p><p>Standing as tall as the door, Chanyeol rang the doorbell.</p><p>"Coming!" Then opened a woman in her late 40s behind the door. She was surprised at first, but smiled once she saw her own son behind Chanyeol. "You must be the lovely young –"</p><p>"I'm sorry to have interrupted you, but Jongdae needs to get some rest right now." His cold expression lessened a little into a soft stare.</p><p>"Oh, please come in!" She then quickly widened the entrance letting him through. "Jongdae's room is upstairs, to the left. Please be quiet too. His little sister is sleeping."</p><p>Chanyeol bowed at her and continued on dragging Jongdae upstairs.</p><p>"Here?" He pointed at Jongdae's bedroom door.</p><p>Jongdae only nodded slightly in reply.</p><p> </p><p>♥</p><p> </p><p>"Jongdae-ah... Why..." Chanyeol was sitting by Jongdae's bed on the wooden floor – looking at the blonde boy who was now hiding under his blanket. "Why did you go when you have a fever? You know you could have said no. Or that was what I thought you would do..."</p><p>Jongdae stayed quiet under his blanket.</p><p>"Was it the rain yesterday?"</p><p>A nod was seen from Jongdae's movements, and Chanyeol let out a deep sigh. With that, he looked around Jongdae's room. His room was neat except for the stationery on his table due to the paper works and assignments. Right above his head was a board full of small post-it notes.</p><p>
  <em> – sin2A = 2sinA · cosA</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  – Get a nice gift for sis</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  – Chemistry homework</em>
</p><p>But what really caught Chanyeol's eyes was the picture of him with a mouthful food and the picture Jongdae took just long ago, and the both of them under the umbrella pinned onto the board.</p><p>Chanyeol questioned himself, of all people, why him? There were many Jongdae could have picked, and yet, he picked a cold broken-hearted guy like him. Jongdae was risking so much for him, uncaring of himself. How could he be so reckless?</p><p>Looking at Jongdae shaking under the soft fabric, Chanyeol tilted his head to the side – softened his stare.</p><p>Chanyeol had first thought Jongdae was merely playing with him, taking advantage of him while he was still hurt and recovering from where he fell. But from what he saw, Jongdae had done none of that, genuinely being nice and taking care of him, seemingly giving Chanyeol hope when he had none.</p><p>He then thought back to the time when Jongdae hadn't entered his life. He was so miserable that even his friends couldn't cheer him up. Until Jongdae came by and got his mind busy with his kitten lips. He stopped thinking about the past once Jongdae was next to him. All he could think about was how much of a fool Jongdae was to try and flirt with him. </p><p>Each thought made him smile even more.</p><p>He cleared his throat.</p><p>The sudden deep noise was too close to Jongdae – scaring him.</p><p>"Hey, come out. I'm not mad anymore."</p><p>Chanyeol found Jongdae shy self endearing when he didn't realise what was happening to Chanyeol, unable to see that Chanyeol was too growing as enamoured of him just as Jongdae was about Chanyeol. </p><p>"You're okay now?" Jongdae whispered as he slowly sat himself up on the bed.</p><p>"Umm." A deep hum left Chanyeol's lips and Jongdae sighed – seemingly in relief. "Look, if there's anything you need just tell me, okay? Anything? Anything at all?"</p><p>With a small pout fixed on Jongdae's kitten lips, he let out another deep breath. "you."</p><p>He could only stare at Jongdae in surprise.</p><p>"Nah~~ Forget it! It's just me going crazy without medicine," Jongdae laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head – feeling embarrassed. "Sorry."</p><p>"It's fine." This time he said it in such a soft tone that even Jongdae had never heard of before.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You can have me."</p><p>With that, Chanyeol leaned closer to him and kissed Jongdae's quivering lips.</p><p>Jongdae, on the other hand, was so still in his position, not knowing what to do at Chanyeol's tender lips.</p><p>Then Chanyeol leaned back a little, looking into Jongdae's bright teary eyes.</p><p>"But... you... Yeol... you- you'll be sick.. you need to play..." Tears were already falling out Jongdae's eyes. he couldn't help it.</p><p>"As long as you could take care of me like you always do, I think I'll be fine." A sincere look Chanyeol gave him. He was so busy looking at Jongdae's eyes and how pretty his tears were when he felt a small hand was placed onto his cheek.</p><p>"I'm not dreaming..." Jongdae muttered to himself as Jongdae traced his smooth skin.</p><p>That made Chanyeol chuckle. For what felt like forever, he was smiling an honest smile.</p><p>Watching Chanyeol smile into his touch only made Jongdae feel even more breathless. No matter how hard Jongdae tried to deny it, it was real.</p><p>"You're not dreaming, Dae." Chanyeol whispered softly unlike his harsh tones, holding Jongdae's face close. "Wanna take a picture to make sure?"</p><p>With that, Jongdae smiled his kitten curled lips as they kissed once more.</p><p>"Okay."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>